Memoirs of the Full Moon
by fiddlestixox
Summary: Mara Broomfield is a young, muggle-born witch who just lost her family. This kindhearted, fourth-year Hufflepuff has worked all semester to keep herself as uninteresting as possible in hopes of avoiding attention. But when she comes to the rescue of a certain group of Gryffindor boys, her life suddenly becomes much more interesting than she could even imagine. Contains OC


Chapter 1

It'd been a day like any other. The cold winter winds whispering against the windows as all the students were bundled up in thick winter cloaks, longing for the warmth of lower level classrooms. It was Mara's final class of the day, Divination. Lucky for the chilly students, on this particular day they were practising tea readings. Since it was particularly cold and the Divination tower was among the tallest towers on campus and therefore the least warmed, they all clung to our teacups like a lifeline.

The class had started five minutes ago. So, naturally, in bustled three quite late Gryffindor boys brushing snow from their shoulders and apologizing as they rushed to their seats. She wasn't too surprised. James, Sirius, and Peter were almost always late to class. She was even less surprised that the fourth of their tightly-knit group, Remus, was missing entirely. The group were known for both getting into and causing mischief. Pranksters, the lot of them. Throughout the year they could almost always be heard whispering about their next plot.

The group was inseparable. Always together. But there was one exception. Every month on the evening of the full moon, none of them can be found. Not at dinner, in the library, anywhere. Then, without fail, the day after James, Sirius, and Peter will rush to every class late, and without Remus. At any rate, the boys will take their seats and give some wild, yet just believable enough, excuse as to why they're late and Remus is missing. They did a very good job of covering for him but… Mara knew the unfortunate truth.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Or at least Mara heavily suspected he was. From what she could see, he showed all the signs. Though, she'd never say a word about it. Remus was a good person. Kind, caring, wouldn't hurt a fly. Mara had worked with him once or twice on the odd project and Mara could never bring herself to bring it up. At that time, werewolves were heavily persecuted. They were seen as monsters without humanity and hunted as such. Mara certainly couldn't blame the group for their secrecy.

"Ah, gentlemen, lovely of you to join us. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to attend today's class." The professor's voice rang out, clearly preparing himself to prove my point. "I see our Mr Lupin seems to be absent from your belated entrance, may I inquire as to his whereabouts?" She watched, sipping my tea to hide the fact that she was listening in, waiting impatiently for their always entertaining excuse. But none came.

They were all silent, glancing at each other. They were hesitating, as though caught in their lie. Mara felt her heart drop about a mile at first but, then she stood up. "Pardon me, Professor." She said. "I just remembered I bumped into Remus on my way up. He said he was feeling ill." She paused, making sure to look just thoughtful enough to be recalling the details, not simply making them up. "I believe he said something about Glumbumble nectar."

The Professor seemed stumped for a moment, almost as if he were surprised that the quietest girl in class had spoken at all, nevermind to come to the rescue of the three troublemakers. "Is that so?" He asked, looking at the trio who all nodded mutely, seeming equally surprised. "Well, then I wish him a speedy recovery. Now…" Mara took her seat as the professor turned to address the rest of class. She exchanged a brief smile with the group before giving her attention to her tablemates' cup.

Class ended quickly enough. The moment the students were told to clean up and head out Mara collected her things and made her quick escape to the library. Soon enough she as set up with her books and notes, curled up comfortably in her favourite, and usual spot. Her intention was to finish up the last little bit of notes and rough drafting for a potions essay that was due later that week. But, that plan didn't pan out as she thought.

Shortly after she made her way to her secluded area one Sirius Black snuck his way toward her silently as to not alert her of his presence. Upon getting close enough to the table he slammed a rather large hefty book down onto the table in front of her with a very loud 'THUNK' sounding through to library "Why did you do it!?" he exclaimed aggressively

Mara jumped, nearly knocking her ink pot over in the process. "I-I... I'm sorry? I-I don't- Wh-what?" She stuttered out, eyes wide as she tried to collect herself. Her eyes instinctively filled with tears and her hands trembled clumsily. "I'm sorry!" She repeated, defensive and confused.

His brows quickly furrow in a mix of concern and confusion "Sorry Doll, I didn't think I'd scare you that bad." He said, fumbling to wipe some ink up with his sleeve while Mara gathered her parchments out of the way, barely saving them from becoming permanently stained.

She took a small, trembling breath as she quickly wiped at her cheeks, blotting clumsily at a drop of ink on her parchment. "Well... Perhaps you might consider that next time you decide to slam a book on someone's desk and shout at them out of nowhere." She retorted. Though her words were a bit harsh, her voice was shaky and fragile.

His lower lip juts out into a slight pout "I didn't mean to scare you," He said, feeling awfully sorry for the poor, jumpy girl. "I just want to know why you made an excuse for Remus…" He explained, trying to be gentle. If he was being at all honest, her sudden break down startled him a bit. A jump and a yelp would've been understandable, expected even. But this spoke of something much deeper than just a small fright.

Mara brushed at her cheeks lightly, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her robes and clearing her throat, trying to get herself to settle. "I-I uhm…" She took deep, steadying breaths. "I don't know, I guess I've seen the rest of you do it so often I figure there must be a good reason... This is the first time I've seen you three unable to come up with something... I just wanted to help." She explained, packing up her things. She'd have to continue this in her common room later. She knew there would be no way she'd be able to concentrate on her studies now.

He pulls out a chair and slumps into it, looking surprisingly tired and worn for someone his age and reputation. "Well… Thanks, we're starting to run out of excuses to be completely honest." He says with a sigh bringing his hand up to brush some straggling strands of jet black hair out of his eyes.

She blinked once, properly looking at him for the first time, having not realized how handsome he was until that moment… "Uhm…" She finally stuttered out. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually." She managed, trying to put her embarrassing display of emotion behind her. "I mean… It must be... What... About every month he ends up missing classes?" She said, doing her best to sound casual about it

He gives her a sceptical look before slowly nodding his head once, his eyes stuck on her curiously, if not suspiciously. "Yeah, essentially." He replied, mirroring her casual tone. He'd seen the quiet Hufflepuff girl around the grounds before, usually passing her in the corridors or spotting her with her nose in a book in the library. More often than not with red puffy eyes since she'd returned that fall. He couldn't help but wonder about her.

Mara nodded lightly before returning her eyes to her papers and books. "Right." She said. "Uhm... Are you alright? You seem a little... Tired." She said gently. Honestly, he looked exhausted. She figured the group must've had a bad night. Her mind wandered to poor Remus. But she couldn't bring herself to bring him up any more than she had.

He shrugs "Don't worry doll, it's just exhausting being this attractive all the time." He says looking at her with a cheeky smirk.

Despite herself, Mara let out a laugh. "Wow." She said simply, shaking her head at him. "Oh, I'm sure it must be absolutely draining." She teased, finding herself surprisingly comfortable in the situation. "Being that good naturally handsome." She added, giving him an exaggerated size-up.

"Oh, believe me, it is." He shot back jokingly, grinning flirtatiously at her before letting out a hearty laugh. He leaned his chair back, eying her curiously as she pulled out a small paper bag, releasing a warm, sweet smell when she opened it.

Mara giggled lightly, offering the open bag to him. "Here. Something to keep your strength up." She said, running with the joke easily. "Chocolate Chip Scones from the kitchens. The absolute best. One of the many perks of being a 'Puff." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh thank you, how very considerate of you." He says in the best posh tone he can manage. He reaches in the bag and pulls out a scone before grinning excitedly "Wait," He said, eyes widening as he bit into it. "did you get these from Topsy? She makes the best of all the house elves." He says happily, munching away enthusiastically.

Mara smiled lightly and nodded. "Mmhm. She's very sweet, spends a lot of time making sure we never run out of snacks in the common room." She said. "Honestly, I'm curious how you knew that. I didn't think the rest of the houses would have any idea. Not many really bother getting to know the house elves."

He lets out a light laugh "We've spent a fair amount of time sneaking into the kitchens over the years. Got to know quite a few of them." He told her, helping himself to another scone.

Mara nodded lightly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She admitted. "Considering your reputation." She added, giving him a knowing look.

"No one really is these days." He replied, shrugging.

"Well... Cant particularly blame them. You boys seem to have a reputation for mischief." She admitted. "Even I know that." Was that ever an understatement. Most Gryffindors had their share of mischief, but none so many as Sirius and the rest of his group.

Sirius lets a sly smirk spread across his lips, leaning forward in his chair, getting near dangerously close to Mara, his eyes locked onto her own. "Rules are meant to be broken, doll." He states simply, searching her gaze curiously.

Mara leaned back a little and shook her head slightly, smiling a little despite herself. "I suppose it's a matter of perspective." She said. Being who she was, she wasn't particularly interested in rebellion.

He laughs lightly. "Well… How do you view rules then?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, finally sitting back.

"That's a bit of a weighted question." She replied. "Bit heavy, don't you think? Like I said. I suppose it all depends." She shrugged. "Rebellion in light of change for the better is one thing. If it's a rubbish rule, I suppose it ought to be changed. But rebellion for the sake of being rebellious is a little unproductive, I think."

He nods "Ahh, so you've never gotten up to much mischief before." He says knowingly, looking at her from under an arched brow.

"I'm not really the type." She said. "I tend to more... Avoid it." She admitted. Particularly recently. The last thing she wanted was to draw any attention to herself. Then again, she supposed it was already too late for that.

He leans forward once more and crosses his arms on the desk, giving her a toothy grin. "That sounds rather boring." He says with a chuckle. "So, what do you do then? Go through the daily motions, follow your schedule like a good student? Hiding away alone in your nook?" He challenged. "Little dull, isn't it?"

Mara instinctively shifted back a little in her seat, suddenly seeming quite uncomfortable. This is not a conversation she wanted to have. "I'd call it more... Safe..." She said, finding herself avoiding his gaze. She almost wished to back out of her conversation and just rush back to her safe, warm room.

He watches her slowly before speaking, mistaking her discomfort for naivety. "Have you ever considered breaking the rules? There has to at least be a couple you would rather not follow. Something you don't agree with."

Mara cleared her throat. "I Uhm..." She shook her head lightly. "I guess I never really thought much about it." She said, packing the rest of her things.

He sighs, finally recognizing her discomfort. He hadn't meant to upset her... "Oh well, if you ever decide to change your mind, you know where to go." He says cheekily, giving her another grin.

Mara couldn't help but smile at that. "Well... Thank you for the offer." She said, relaxing a little bit. "If you're ever looking for a snack throughout the day, find a Hufflepuff. Believe me, we always have enough to share." She said.

He laughs "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He said, standing with her politely.

She smiled, slinging her bag over her shoulder and holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, by the way." She said politely.

He gave her hand a shake, nodding once. "You too, Mara." He said pleasantly, showing that signature grin before sitting back down at the table.

Mara gave a small wave as she quickly disappeared to the common rooms, taking a bit of time to get over the shock that he knew her name. Or that any of what'd just happened was real at all.


End file.
